Crazy for you
by Brimma
Summary: Edward decided to turn over a new leave Bruce was here to help.
1. Chapter 1

They were to met at the agreed place Newberry Park in Gotham and so far all the conversations have been civilized, even if the occasional annoying second rate verbal puzzle is throw in. These meetings was vital, Batman had spent months talking to Riddler attempting to develop trust, just as much time getting Commissioner Gordon to agree to covertly transfer Edward to an undisclosed location. Spent a lot of time of finding a warden that would allow it a judge that would file the proper papers, in all a year was put into this mission and was leading up to this moment. Edward has spent a year in a metal hospital receiving physiological help and his time in jail has been counted as time served. That was the agreement that that Bruce Wayne as himself and Batman had spent so long to make it possible. The agreement was that if Edward had sundered himself, and made strides in therapy and if his therapist deemed him ready after a year he could go on parole with Batman as his parole officer.

Edward Nygma had been well behaved and has not caused any trouble for the a few months his been out giving Bruce the feeling that his faith was not missed placed. Now Edward sits alone- for now on a bench awaiting for Bruce Wayne. Ed pulls his green petty coat closer to himself and then straightens it out, adjusts and straightens once more. And just when he felt that he was presentable Edward noticed something was wrong with his pants.

Bruce Wayne watched form a distance as Edward Nygma fusses with everything on his person, every collar and cuff, and removing invisible dirt. He was amused that as the Riddler he did not fear Batman or Bruce Wayne but as Edward he was nervous about meeting Bruce. It was a strange reminder to him that sometimes he had more pull and sway as millionaire Bruce then rouge valiantly Batman. He desisted to make himself know he cleared his thought.

Edward spun around at first nervous with a paranoid flinch but grinned and did one last adjustment to his petty coat by grabbing its hem and pulling it down. "Mr. Wayne good of you to come! You look well that's good!" Edward cheered dramatically all the while approaching Bruce. But when his was face to face with him Edward wasn't sure what to do. He felt self-conscious in plain black slacks and purple T and green petty coat and green chucks; especially by comparison to the man in front of him. Bruce Wayne was dressed what he probably thought was semi-formal with dress pants and dark blue angora turtleneck sweater. His shoes were polished to a high gloss and everything about his appearance was crisp and clean, just as he remembered him.

Bruce extended his hand "Hello Edward I'm glad to know you've kept your promise and met me here." He said and grasped Edward's hand in a quick handshake.

"Of course Mr. Wayne I won't want to brake my promise and be sent back to the cage. It would disappoint Dr. Harris so much that and it's a cage." Edward laughed nervously but soon realized it was a mistake.

"You needed to be there and it was no cage The Windy Meadow is in the top five best mental institution in the country. When I visited there was no hint of mistreatment." Bruce was not pleased that his chose of help was perceived as a cage.

"Yes it was a very nice gilled cage, very friendly but sometimes condescending staff and happy-pilled-spiked food. But your right it is what I needed and I am very grateful to you and Dr. Harris for all that you have done. And I'm grateful to Judge Wilson and everybody who helped me change. I don't know how I'll ever replay you." Edward said and seemed sad and put his eyes down on his shoes. He looked nervous and distracted as if thinking and wondering something troubling. Edward was debating with himself as what to do next.

"What's wrong Edward? You don't have to thank me you're the one who wanted to change. You have your self to thank for your new life" Bruce put a hand on the shoulder of the puzzled puzzler.

Ed looked up into very blue eyes and a kind smile and closed the gap between himself and Bruce. He then pounced on the larger man no longer nervous and wrapped his arms around his neck. Enjoying the complete look of shock on the face of Bruce Wayne, Edward felt himself getting bolder and smashed his lips on top of the millionaire's. He rubbed himself to into his captive and made himself more comfortable. He then bite and nibbled the lips underneath his own. Edward wondered with some dismay to himself how many other people had ever kissed Bruce/Batman like that and felt the competitive urge to beat them all. He wanted to blow millionaire Bruce Wayne's / Caped Crusader Batman's mind. He ran his tongue under the lower lip and grinned when felt Bruce's arms wrap around his hips he felt his body being pressed against a muscular and toned body. He looked into the blazing eyes of his new found lover and his heart stopped and come back to life with a rapid flutter.

Bruce's eyes were ablaze with lust and longing as he looked into the eyes of the aroused ex-criminal who was reflecting his desire and eagerness. But Bruce also felt something was wrong and he knew may things were wrong with the turn of events. But for once he didn't care about right or wrong, it both frightened him and existed. He grabbed Edward's ass and was delighted to fine it toned. 'Who knew this was hiding all this time?" Bruce wonder vaguely through the fog and haze that made thinking as hard as asthma makes breathing. He gropes and grinds exploring and making discovers. He had removed the petty coat with gusto and was nipping on Edward's collarbone while his hands were free to explore lower.

Edward hissed and writhes as Bruce's sinful hands danced no his skin "Like what you found?" Edward purrs and wiggles his ass. One of Bruce's hands clenched his ass the other was cupping Edward's ball gently. "You wanna do it here? Kinky" Edward asked feeling a rush of excitement and blood. He then started taking off his pants and was in such a hurry his hands kept stumbling; now he was getting nervous but he knew what he wanted. Bruce's hands stopped his own he looked up surprised, but smiled thinking he knew what was wrong. "You want to do it? You can but maybe we should get something of yours off…" Edward reached over to get the angora sweater but was stopped by two strange but gentle hands.

Bruce interrupted "Sorry but no, we can't do this here. Someone might see us." He then removed his hands and fished for keys. "We could go to my place." he offered the keys to Wayne mansion and various car keys were on a key ring.

A flash of excitement went over Edward's face but he quickly concealed it "Oh I don't know I was kinda hoping we'd get caught. I've always wanted an audience." Edward locks their lips again and goes for the zipper of Bruce's pants but is apprehended.

"Edward that's very naughty of you, do you need a spanking ?" Bruce smacks Edward's ass playfully a few times. Then gives a tender kiss

"Well I've been a really bad boy I might need a paddling!" Edward then gives a harsh kiss on the neck and is enthralled to Bruce's neckline and through.

"What did you do Edward?" He was concerned he hoped he would not have to end this because Edward really could not stay good.

"I sill got a Riddler costume I know you and Gordon looked everywhere but not everywhere I got one left. We could play dress-up if you like. As a matter of fact." Edward pulled out his purple mask and tied it on. He stepped back and put his hands on his hips and sashayed  
around. "Come and get me do-gooder and put this bad, bad boy in his place." Edward had a daring look on his face and looked ready to run.

"Oh Ed your in big trouble when I catch you!" Bruce declared and ran after his prize and when he did catch him he hoisted him onto his shoulders and smirked triumphantly.

"Batmobile?" Edward asked hopfuly but with seroius dought.

"Nope Rolls Royce hope that's okay." Bruce said knowing damn well it still impressed.

"Carry me! Carry me bridal style!" Edward demands and Bruce quietly obliges. Then something occurs to him.

"What about your staff? What are you going to tell them? 'We are not to be bothered?' That probably won't work." Edward dose not sound concerned merely curious.

"Alfred will be asleep and my bedroom is far enough way were we won't wake him." Bruce assures.

They arrived at the car and Bruce slides his love it the passenger seat.

"You know I'm crazy about you." Edward says looking to at his dark night with love and affection.

"And I for you." Bruce says and peeks a quick kiss on Ed's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Drving back home also made Bruce feel good, a comfort that things for now were over and he could relax. Home he tried his very hardest not to his work home. But now he was literally taking his work home. He was wondering, now that he could think straighter, now that his balls weren't being squeezed or his mouth wonderfully assaulted, was he making a mistake? Was he making several? He went over the facts. He and Edward both knew each others secret identities and his serct was safe for over a year. Edward was deemed safe and ready to join society by a very trusted therapist. Edward has kept a secret Riddler costume, and Bruce himself is know to rush headlong into relationships. He looked over to look at Edward who has been uncharatlisticly quiet.

Edward was so emotionally turbulent he was acutely speech less, he could bearly think and he was fine with that. What he was feeling was a dizzying amount of nervousness, excitement, lust, cheer, oh so many things all at once none of them bad. He was going, being driven in a Rocye to go to Wayne Manor to have sex with Bruce Wayne. Very exciting. But now he pauses, he had been enimes with him for years but he's never hated him. Honestly he never hated him just always ageint him and wanted to beat him. But now hes not the Riddler anymore and he never sees himself going back to that life. He feels that he is in deabt to Batman/Bruce without whome he would still be a manic, cometing crimes and...But is that why he was going to bed with him? To show appraction? He knows he had a real attraction to him for a while but why did he amush him like that?...Well attraction, mixed with longing and...well he was going to get layed! He was going to bed with Bruce Wayne and he was going to show him what he could do! Edward was blushing and growing hard he hoped that Bruce could only see the blush.

Bruce did notice the bluge but only smiled "Is something wrong Edward?" As if he didn't know.

What to say? "Oh, I'm just..." What to say? "Everythings fine." Perfect, absolutely smooth.

"Edward are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Way to be cool and not desprite "I ah yeah, cause you don't want too that's fine."

"I was checking, you seem nervous."

"oh well that's because I'm nervous, its...been a while sense I had sex with anyone."

Oh what an award minnte that made, what do you say to that?

"Neither have I. Well be fine, will remember together." He put his hand on Edwards knee and stroked Edward's cock once, throgh his pants.

Edward hissed in pleasure and ached his back. Oh as good as that felt he was going to get Bruce back for that. "You don't want to wait?" Edward reached over and garbed Bruce's crouch under the pants and rubbed a few times.

It took all of Bruce's willpower not to crash the car "No we have to wait or will crash"

"Just remember you started it."

"Were almost there I'm glad your eager were going to have fun."

"Is there something I should know about you in bed? Absolute do's and don't?" Edward asked in a quick almost as if it was all one word.

Bruce toke a second "Do you ask that from everyone?"

"No, I learned my lesson, I found out they liked it really, really rough, neither of us asked any questions. So now I ask it's just easier that way." Edward

"I don't like it rough, playful spankings but not anything really hard."

"Okay me too. I don't like to be confied it anyway, don't like to be tired down, confined in anyway. I don't want to tye you up, I don't want to be any part of that. "

"Okay that's all reasonable to me and we here."

Home of Bruce Wayne is a massive thing domating the skyline. It looked to Edward like a dark but great stricter but to Bruce it was wonderful, home.

Bruce pulled in the driveway which took awhile.

Bruce lead Edward through the house straight to his master bedroom. The bed was huge, it was red and looked like it could fit ten people, witch made Edward blush. He really blushed and squealed when hands gripped his balls firmly he felt Bruce's cook pressed into his ass. "Oh take me to bed, damn it its right there."

"Alright but only if you undress me first."

"Oh alright since your so persuasive." Edward turned around and viciously kissed Bruce. He rubbed their hips together and they both moaned. So he did it again, even better the second time.

"Bed. Now. Ah so good. Bed Edward." Bruce had kicked his shoes off

Edward kept kissing but pulled Bruce to the bed and when he was ageist the bed he allowed himself to fall on it and Bruce fall on him. He parted from the kiss panting and removed Bruce's sweater rather forcefully. Bruce kissed Edward and leaned hard on him and this he rubbed their thighs together.

They moaned and trusted and Edward started to unbuttoned and unzip Bruce's pants and that as far as he got. Bruce grabbed his hands and starting undressing Edward. He took the shirt and slacks off of Edward who sighed/panted Bruce took Edwards shoes and socks off and finished taking his pants off. Bruce stroked Edward through his underwear and Edward expressed the complete and total inability to think again but didn't lose his ability to plant or moan. "Oh Bruce!"

Bruce smirked and was about to take Edward's boxers off when Edward wiggled out from under Bruce. He took advantage of the puzzlement to remove Bruce's briefs. "You said to undress you first." Edward said without much breath he was taking in the view.

Toned body, a bit tan and while his skin is clean and clear there are scares ranging from barley vision to obvious, Edward was not put off by them, instead fascinated by the various scares. Not to mention...Well Edward blushed, embearced of gawking but he can't help but notice the huge cock Bruce has. 'I in for an excellent fuck.' Edward thought and smiled. He vaguely if he would impress, he was determined to try. He got on his back and striped himself and threw his boxers away in a careless way. He locked eyes with Bruce and crawled into his lap and they kissed. It wasn't long before it was to much for Bruce.

"I can't wait to fuck you."

"So don't wait, fuck me."

"Do you mind doggie-style?"

"Don't at all." He got on his hands and knees and crawled around wiggling his ass.

Bruce got his lube from his bed-side table and cover his cock in lube, It was cold and sent pleasure to Bruce. It was very arousing to Edward to watch Bruce tough himself and moan, he wanted a part of that. Edward sashayed his way over to Bruce and grabbed hold of Bruce's manhood and started pumping.

Bruce closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pleasured by Edward till he and his pleasure reach climaxed. Bruce was sweating and panting, dizzy with good feeling and head fuzzy with euphoria. Bruce took a deep breath before opening his eyes to see Edward, sexy, smiling and waiting. Bruce felt himself get hard all over again and a grin on his own face. Edward had some of his seed on his arm and was licking it grinning at his captivated audience.

'So hot!' "Turn around now" Edward quietly obliged and swished his ass. Bruce was really hard, he licked his dry lips he put a little more lube on his cock and without warning shoved himself into Edward's ass he hissed with pleasure Edward was so wonderfully tight. Edward gasped and moaned wiggling a little. "Hold still Ed we just started."

Bruce was so damn big, he felt himself being stretched and contract around the dick in his ass. He felt Bruce grab his hips and pound into him a slow but hard pace. His breathing was in sync with the thrusts. "Oh! Oh so, so good! Ah Bruce faster!"

Bruce obliged he picked up speed and felt the pleasure and lust burn hotter. He was reduced to grunting and gasps and wanted so badly to fuck Edward harder but would wait intell he was told to. He didn't have to wait for long.

Edward waited Bruce to go faster but was having trouble making any sounds but gasps and moans he took a deep breath and trying speaking "Oh Oh God Bruce!...Ah fuck me harder!"

Bruce loved hearing Edward say his name he felt a wave of pleasure and complied with Edward's demand. He pulled himself out of the tight ass to the tip of his cock and slamed back in. he and Edward screamed a moan. Bruce did that again he pulled out and slamned himself in Edward again he pounded into Edward with a force and pace harder and faster then before Bruce felt his climax approaching.

Edward was being fucking into speechlessness, best fuck ever, he could not tell Bruce that he was about to cum but he must have known that he felt Bruce strong hand grib his throbbing cock. Just when Edward thought he couldn't fell any better he only lasted a few pumps before he came. Edward felt his cunt spray his belly and felt a pleasure high like never before.

Bruce knew heard the breaths moans of climax and went faster into Edward and soon felt his own release fill Edward. He panted he pulled out Edward easily slick with cum. Edward had with effort turned around to lay on his back Bruce was on top of him with a lustful kiss, which Edward was hungry for more. "So good Bruce."

"Your so hot Edward." Bruce pressed their lips together again and tried deepen the kiss which he was don't denied. The waves of pleasure was rolling over both of them Bruce rubbed their hips together and together they moaned. Edward was very exsited to find out were this was going

"I owe you something and you deserve it." Bruce said and lowered his head to Edward's groin his erection stiff and throbbing. Bruce put his mouth over it and began sucking Edward off. Edward felt amazingly good not just by what Bruce was doing to him with his skilled mouth and tonged but there was something erotic about the sight of it that was irresistible to Edward. Bruce was alternating between deep throating Edward and licking him. Edward was close Bruce knew it, he took his balls in his mouth and sucked on them; but he did not neglect Edward's cock he pumped it with a strong, tight grip. Edward came bucking his hips and thrusting madly. Bruce had cuped the tip of Edward's painfully pleasured swelled erection just before he came and allowed Edward's cunt to fill his hands. Still some did get on Bruce's face but he didn't seem to notice. Bruce wiped the cunt onto Edward's dick and licked with remained off his own hand.

"That was amazing. You should owe me more often."

Bruce chuckled. "You made me cum twice I was making us even."

"Are you ready for your turn?" Edward asked

"Yes. What do you want me to do?'

"lay on your back, and try to relax."

Bruce did as he was told with some nervousness but did try to relax. Edward lubed his cock and placed himself between Bruce's open legs. "Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready.'

Edward thruster into Bruce and allowed them both to adjust. Edward was not as long but h was thick, something that needed adjusting too. "Damn your big." Bruce said.

"So are you. I'm gonna make you feel good Bruce make you feel amazing." Edward begain thrusting in and pulling out in a slow rhythm that was almost to much for both men. They both moan, panted and groaned with each thrust; both the ins and outs. They were having trouble making anything but primitive grunts, Bruce had to shout to brake his breathlessness "Fast Ed! Faster Edward!" Bruce went back to pants and moans now that he was getting what he wanted. Edward picked his pace glad for it, he felt amazing good and knew Bruce felt it too. With this thought Edward went faster, although not asked to but Bruce didn't seem to mind. "Ah! Yes! Harder Ed! Harder, faster, yes Edward!" The shouts speared both of them on now they thruster into each other trying to make a new rhythm. Edward took control he pushed with all the strength needed to push Bruce down onto the matric and hold his hips. "Its your turn. My turn don't take that from us." Edward quicken his pace and felt a swell of lust and heard the now familure grunts of Bruce about to hit his climax. Edward no longer needed both hands to hold Bruce down he used one hand to quicken Bruce's release. Bruce hissed in pleasure and wiggled a little which Edward steadied him. Bruce came and it was an eruption of sight and sound Edward was the same seconds later. Edward pulled out of Bruce and fell on top of him to look deep into his eyes which still looked hazy with lust. Blue and green looked into each other and understood many things. They kissed again tender and warm and Edward got off of Bruce then settled next to him. They embraced, bodies cooling off but very warm all the same, eyes fluttered closed and slowly, silently they feel into a great, wonderful sleep, together. Raped around each they slept, each man had only peace as the night passed without a sound.


End file.
